Yunjae :: BOY Love
by Jaehan Kim Yunjae
Summary: Demi sebuah tuntutan... Jaejoong harus rela merubah jati dirinya, namun bagaimana jika Yunho mengetahuinya?  I'm bad in summary, just read. Chap 2 Update !
1. Chapter 1

**B-O-Y LOVE !**

**Author: ****Jaehan Kim Yunjae**

**Pairing: Yunj****ae**

**Length: ****1/?**

**Rating: ****T**

**Genre: Romance**

**Cast: **

**Kim Jaejoong / Han Jaejoon **

**Jung Yunho **

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I don't own Yunjae. They own each other but I hope I can own them. The plot, story and poster are mine.**

**WARNING! **

**This is YAOI fanfic means boy x boy story, so if you can't take it just leaves already. I don't wanna hear bad comments and I don't care with your comments.**

Happy Reading ^^

Jaejoong POV

"mmmmm….mmmmm…"

"Joongie, bangun sayang"

"ummm… Umma.. lima menit lagi…" aku hanya menggeliat dan menutup wajah dengan selimut, ranjang ini terlalu nyaman untuk ditinggalkan

"Joongie, kau bisa terlambat jika tidak bangun sekarang"

"mmmm…" aku semakin memeluk tubuhku dan merapatkan tubuhku dan memeluk kakiku

"Joongie sayang, ini hari pertamamu loh"

"ummm…Umma" aku bangun sambil memajukkan bibirku dan memelas

"bangun ya sayang, Umma akan mengantarmu ke sekolah, ya?" ucap Umma dan tersenyum padaku

"ne Umma" aku angkat tubuhku menuju kamar mandi

Ini adalah hari pertamaku di SMA, sekarang aku sudah remaja dan bukan anak-anak lagi tapi juga belum dewasa, yah setidaknya aku sudah mengerti arti kehidupan remaja. Tapi….

Kubasuh wajah dan tubuhku untuk menyegarkan diriku, di hari pertama sekolah aku harus tampil menarik dan baik, walaupun bukan yang utama tapi penampilan tetap yang pertama, seperti kata sebuah kutipan 'first impression' hmmm.. harus semua selesai aku keluar menuju kamarku dan memakai seragam baruku.

"Ummaaaaa…." Teriaku dari dalam kamarku

"ada apa sayang?

"kenapa seragamnya kayak gini lagi?" tanyaku dan mengangkat seragam anak perempuan dalam genggamanku

"sayang, kau tahukan alasan Umma melakukan ini?" ucap Umma dan mengelus rambutku lembut

"tapi Umma, aku kan sudah SMA, masa masih harus begini?"

"kau tetap masih belum dewasa sayang dan belum bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri, jadi Umma harus melakukan ini sampai kau bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri atau ada orang yang bisa menjagamu"

"umm…lalu kenapa kita harus pindah ke kota ini?"

"karena kota ini sepertinya lebih aman"

"tapi aku tetap harus seperti ini?"

"tidak apa-apa sayang"

"aku rindu dipanggil Jaejoong, Umma"

"di rumah kau tetap akan di panggil Jaejoong kan Joongie"

"tapi aku ingin teman-temanku juga memanggilku Jaejoong, Umma"

"sayang, hanya tinggal 5 tahun lagi dan kau akan kembali menjadi Kim Jaejoong" aku tetap memajukan bibirku

"untuk saat ini kau tetap Han Jaejoon sayang"

"dan tetap menjadi perempuan?" tanyaku memelas

"iya Joongie"

"baiklah, demi Umma aku akan melakukannya lagi"

"tapi jika terus seperti ini aku akan menjadi anak manja Umma"

"hanya ini yang bisa umma lakukan Joongie, jadi percayalah pada umma"

"baiklah umma"

:lagi pula kau memang sudah manja, mau jadi perempuan atau laki-laki"

"Ummaaaa"

"sekarang bersiaplah, Umma dan Appa akan mengantarmu ya" ucap Umma dan tersenyum

"ne Umma" jawabku dan membalas senyum umma

Inilah hidupku sekarang, sebenarnya aku seorang laki-laki tapi aku harus berdandan menjadi wanita di hadapan orang lain, tidak ada yang tahu jati diriku yang sesungguhnya selain Umma Appa dan keluarga yang lain, semua orang mengira aku adalah perempuan dan ini semua karena kondisi tubuhku yang sangat lemah.

Kulangkahkan kaki ku keluar kamar menuju meja makan, sangking seringnya memakai pakaian perempuan, aku jadi merasa nyaman dengan pakaian seperti ini dan rambutku yang panjang sebahu tetap kubiarkan terurai. Memang wajahku sangat mendukung, sejak kecil entah sudah berapa orang yang mengatakan aku cantik, bahkan tidak jarang laki-laki di kelasku mengajak kencan dan sebagainya ditambah dengan anak perempuan yang semakin benci denganku karena kecantikanku hingga akhirnya aku sulit untuk mendapatkan teman.

"pagi Appa" sapaku

"pagi Joongie, kau sudah siap"

"ne Appa"

"makanlah sarapanmu dan kita akan berangkat"

"ummm" aku mengangguk

"tak terasa kau sudah semakin besar Joongie, lima tahun lagi kau akan menjadi Kim Jaejoong"

"ne Appa, tapi aku ingin segera menjadi Kim Jaejoong, jadi perempuan itu menyusahkan" kesalku

"hahahha… Joongie, tapi gayamu sangat mirip seperti perempuan"

"Appa!"

"lihat, kau suka sekali menggerutu seperti itu dan memajukkan bibirmu, hanya perempuan yang suka melakukan itu" Appa malah menggodaku

"tapi aku tetap laki-laki Appa"

"ditambah wajahmu Aoongie, kau terlalu cantik untuk jadi laki-laki" Appa terus menggodaku

"ini juga gara-gara aku terlalu banyak bergaul dengan perempuan dan ajuhma-ajuhma, makanya aku jadi seperti wanita"

"tapi itu membuat orang percaya kalau kau perempuan kan?"

"tatap saja, pokoknya nanti setelah semua ini berakhir aku akan senam dan membuat badaku kekar agar terlihat seperti laki-laki"

"setelah ini semua terserah padamu Joongie"

"baik, aku sudah siap Appa"

"ayo kita berangkat" ucap Appa dan melipat Koran yang sudah selesai dibaca

"Umma ayo kita berangkat"

"baiklah"

Aku duduk di bangku belakang dan kami pergi ke sekolah baruku, apa yang akan terjadi di tahun ini? apa aku aka kembali dibenci oleh anak perempuan dan diincar anak laki-laki…? uuggghhh… semoga saja tidak

End Jaejoong POV

Author POV

Bel sekolah berbunyi dan kembali kesibukan terjadi di SMA M. Sekolah elit yang hanya diisi oleh anak-anak dari kalangan elit juga. Sekolah yang hanya dibangun untuk anak-anak orang kaya ini telah banyak memberikan kontribusi dan kebanggan bagi sekolah dengan siswa-siswi yang berprestasi dalam segala bidang baik ilmu pengetahuan, kebersihan ataupun olah raga. Di lorong sekolah terlihat sebuah kelas yang menjadi kebanggaan terbesar sekolah ini, isinya adalah anak-anak jenius yang kepintarannya tak tertandingi oleh siapapun

"Hei.. katanya kita akan kedatangan murid baru" ucap seseorang bersuara melengking seperti lumba-lumba berteriak kesuluruh kelas

"Yah.. Junsu jangan berteriak, suaramu itu memekakan telingan tau" teriak anak yang lain

"Yah.. Yoochun aku kan hanya ingin mengabari teman-teman saja"

"tidak perlu kau kabari kami semua juga sudah tahu, kau telat babo"

"eh… benarkah?" ucap anak yang bernama Junsu itu dengan wajah yang memerah

"hahahhahha… dasar babo"

"Yah!"

"Hei.. kalian berdua bisa tidak satu hari saja tidak bertengkar, aku lelah melihatnya tahu" ucap anak berwajah yang dari tadi hanya diam dan memangdang keluar jendela kelasnya

"Aish.. Yunho, wajahmu itu kenapa lagi? tak bisakah kau ceria sedikit?"

"bukan urusanmu Yoochun, aku suka seperti ini, aku capek dikejar-kejar perempuan-perempuan sekolah ini" jawab anak bernama Yunho itu

"kau ini aneh, dikejar-kejar para gadis bukannya sengan malah cemberut"

"aku tidak suka mereka"

"kau ini… aneh, tapi kau tahu kan kita akan kedatangan murid baru, mungkin saja dia perempuan yang cantik"

"buka urusanku,… lagipula mau cantuk atau tidak perempuan sama saja, menyebalkan" ucap Yunho dan memalingkan wajahnya keluar jendela lagi

"dasar kau ini benar-benar anak yang aneh" gerutu Yoochun 'masa ga suka sama perempuan? apa anak ini gay ya?' pikirnya

"anak-anak kembali ke bangku kalian masing-masing, kita akan memulai pelajaran untuk hari ini" suara guru wali kelas mengagetkan seluruh murid dan berhamburan mencari tempat duduk masing-masing

"hari ini kia kedatangan siswa baru, jadi bersahabatlah dengannya"

"baik Pak" jawab mereka serempak

"masuklah Jaejoon"

Jaejoong masuk kedalam kelas sambil menundukkan wajahnya yang membuat seisi kelas penasaran ingin melihat wajahnya dan mencoba mencuri pandang

"perkenalkan dirimu Jaejoon" suara Pak guru mengagetkan Jaejoong. Perlahan diangkatnya wajahnya dan membuat seluruh isi kelas kaget dan membesarkan mata mereka dan sebagian membuka mulut mereka lebar.

"cantik sekali" gumam Yoochun pelan

"ssshhhh….hhhhhsssss… hei.. hei Yunho…" panggil Yoochun sambil memukul-mukul pelan pundak Yonho dari belakang

"…."

"Hei yunho…. Hei"

"apa sih Chun?"

"lihatlah dia sangat cantik"

"sudah kubilang bukan urusanku"

"lihatlah seberntar, kau pasti akan tertarik"

"Aishh"

"Annyeong… Han Jaejoon imnida, salam kenal" ucap Jaejoong dan tersenyum

"baiklah kita aka memulai pelajaran, Jaejoon kau boleh duduk… hhhmmm.. Yunho angkat tanganmu" Yunho tersentak dan mengangkat tanganya perlahan

"karena hanya Yunho yang tidak ada teman sebangku jadi kau duduk dengannya, tidak apa-apa kan?" ucap Pak guru meyakinkan Jaejoong

"nee.. Seongsaengnim" perlahan Jaejoong berjalan menuju bangku Yunho dan duduk disana

End Author POV

Yunho POV

Aku sudah tahu kalau kami akan kedatangan murid baru hari ini, bahkan akulah yang pertama tahu berita itu, bagaimana tidak, aku adalah anak dari pemilik sekolah ini, aku tahu semua rahasia sekolah ini. Aku tidak terlalu peduli pada anak baru itu. Tapi ucapan Yoochun membuatku ingin melihatnya sekilas, saat Pak Guru menyuruhku mengangkat tangaku, kulihat wajahnya sekilas, dia memang sangat cantik, dia lalu berjalan kearahku dan duduk disamping bangkuku, kuperhatikan wajahnya lagi, memang ia cukup cantik dari pada gadis-gadis di sekolah ini, tapi entahlah aku tidak begitu tertarik. Setelah ia duduk disebelahku aku hanya diam dan mulai mengeluarkan buku dari tas ku dan belajar. Aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan pelajaran kali ini, aku sangat bosan, persaanku tidak enak sejak tadi pagi, rasanya ingin marah terus.

"Ma…maaf" suaranya mengagetkanku

"ada apa?" tanyaku dingin

"ma…maaf.. boleh…boleh aku meminjam penggarismu" sepertinya aku membuatnya takut

"ambil saja"

"terima kasih" diraihnya pernggarisku dengan tanganya, jarinya sangat lentik, jika diperhatikan sepertinya dia gadis tercantik yang pernah kulihat, tapi aku tetap tidak tertarik

"maaf" ucapku cepat

"eh.. untuk apa?" tanyanya bingung

"pokoknya maaf"

"ahh.. ne" ucapnya dan menunduk, sepertinya dia tipe gadis pemalu

"kenapa kau pindah ke sekolah ini?" tanyaku

"Umma yang menyuruhku"

"hanya itu?"

"mmm.." ucapnya sambil mengangguk

"sepertinya kau anak penurut ya"

"karena aku menyayangi Umma"

"ohh…"

"lagipula ini demi diriku"

"kau bilang apa tadi?"

"ahh.. tidak ada, hanya menggumam"

"kuperingatkan, jangan terlalu dekat dengan laki-laki di sekolah ini" ucapku tiba-tiba

"Eh.. kenapa?" tanyanya bingung lagi

"mereka semua buas" aku hanya ingin memperingakannya

"berarti kau juga?"

"apa maksudmu?" tanyaku marah

"a..ano.. bukankah kau juga laki-laki" ucapnya takut-takut

"ohh.. maksudku yang lain" ucapku malu

"kau memuji dirimu sendiri" ucapnya tersenyum

"Yah!" dia malah tertawa, tawa sangat manis, senyumnya juga sangat manis, dia berbeda sangat berbeda dengan gadis-gadis yang selama ini aku temui…. Aku sudah menyerah dengan wanita, tidak ada satu pun diantara mereka yang membuatku tertarik, aku jadi benci pada wanita. Merekas semua menyebalkan.

Tanpa terasa bel istirahat berbunyi dan aku secepat kilat lari keluar dari kelas untuk menghindari gadis-gadis yang akan menyerbuku ke kelas. Aku akan membeli makan siang di kantin dan memakannya di atap sekolah seperti biasa.

"Aish.. aku lupa membawa dompetku" geramku kesal

"bagaimana ini, masa harus kembali ke kelas" ku langkahkan kaki ku menuju kelas kembali

"dasar Yunho babo" kupukul diding kelas dengan kesal.

Sesampainya dikelas kulihat bangkuku yang sudah dikerubungi banyak orang tapi kali ini bukan para gadis melainkan para laki-laki

"apa yang mereka cari?" gumamku, dan aku teringat "jangan-jangan" aku tersadar

"Yah! apa yang kalian lakukan di mejaku?" ucapku berjalan kearah mejaku dan menarik tangan anak yang dikerubungi itu

End Yunho POV

Jaejoong POV

Hari pertama sekolah tapi sudah seperti ini. Segera setelah bel istirahat berbunyi Yunho berlari keluar kelas dan meninggalkanku mematung di kursi. Aku bingung harus melakukan apa, ingin mencari teman aku tidak bisa, aku bukan tipe orang yang bisa bersosialisasi dengan mudah. Bagaimana ini?

"Hei… cantik" seseorang memenggilku dan kuangkat wajahku. Tanpa sepengatahuanku semua lelaki di kelas ini telah mengerubungi mejaku

"Umma" gumamku perlahan

"makan siang denganku yuk" ucap salah satu diantara mereka

"denganku saja" ucap yang lain

Kenapa semua laki-laki seperti ini, aku juga laki-laki tapi tidak seperti mereka, bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Lari? Keluar saja sulit, mereka terlalu banyak

"ayolah cantik kita makan siang bareng"

"jangan ganggu aku" ucapku perlahan, Yunho benar, mereka semua buas

"apa kau bilang manis?"

"ja-" ucapanku terpotong saat kudengar sebuah teriakan

"Yah! apa yang kalian lakukan di mejaku?" dan kurasakan tanganku ditarik oleh seseorang dan aku ditarik berlari keluar kelas dengan orang itu. Kuperhatikan punggung orang di depanku"

"Yunho" gumamkku, tangannya sangat hangat, aku merasa terlindung oleh genggamannya… pundaknya juga sangat lebar dan kekar, kenapa kami sangat jauh berbeda padahal aku juga kan laki-laki, tapi badanku biasa aja… walau aku suka perasaan ini, sepertinya perlahan perasaanku jadi seperti perempuan.

"Hei.. Jaejoon…"

"Yah Jaejoon kau mendengarku atau ingin terus bermimipi" aku tersadar dari mimpiku

"Eh.. kita dimana?" kupandangi sekelilingku dan yang terlihat hanya langi biru dan awan

"ini dimana Yunho?" tanyaku lagi

"tentu saja atap sekolah"

"kenapa kita disini?"

"ini tempat yang aman" masih kurasakan kehangatan di tubuhku dan melihat kearah tanganku, seperti mengetahuinya Yunho lalu melepas genggaman tangan kami

"Mian" ucapnya

"Ne.." balasku dan menunduk

"tapi… kau ini bodoh atau apa" ucapnya, sepertinya dia marah

"ada apa?" ucapku bodoh

"bukankah sudah kubilang jangan dekat-dekat dengan laki-laki disini, mereka itu buas"

"ak..aku juga tidak tahu, kau tiba-tiba pergi keluar kelas dan aku bingung mau ngapain, saat aku mendongakan wajahku mereka semua sudah mengelilingiku"

"mau bagaimana lagi, aku juga sedang menghindar"

"menghindar dari siapa? Tanyaku heran

"dari para wanita di kelas itu"

"Lho?"

"sudahlah tidak penting…. tapi nasib kita sama ya" ucapnya dan duduk dilantai atap sekolah

"mmm…" ucapku memiringkan wajahku bingung dan mengikutinya duduk di lantai ini sambil menatap langit

"kita disini saja sampai bel masuk ya, tidak apa-apa kan?"

"ummm…" ucapku mengangguk

"kau sangat jarang bicara ya?"

"aku sulit bersosialisasi dengan teman baru"

"kenapa begitu?"

"karena pengalaman buruk masa lalu mungkin"

"kenapa memangnya?"

"setiap gadis di kelasku benci padaku karena wajahku dan yang laki-laki selalu membuatku takut" ucapku dan memajukan bibirku

"ada apa dengan wajahmu?"

"katanya karena aku terlalu cantik"

"yah.. mungkin memang begitu"

"umm.." ucapku dan kembali menunduk

"kau tidak senang dibilang cantik?"

"sudah terlalu sering, aku sampai bosan"

"berarti kau banyak memiliki pacar"

"walaupun aku seperti ini tapi aku belum pernah pacaran sama sekali"

"belum pernah pacaran, benarkah?"

"Umma melarangku"

"kau sangat penurut"

"sebenarnya ada alasan lain" gumamku

"aku juga belum pernah merasakan pacaran,… tapi alasan kita berbeda, aku merasa aneh dengan wanita, menyukai satu pria dan berebut mendapatka pria itu, padahal belum tentu pria itu mau dengan mereka… dan akhirnya aku jadi benci pada wanita, tapi sepertinya kau berbeda Jaejoon" kudengarkan ucapannya perlahan namun mulai terdengar samar-samar…. dan semuanya mulai gelap dan buram

"hei Jaejoon, kau mendengarku tidak?"

"Hei…JAEJOON!"

End Jaejoong POV

Yunho POV

Kuangkat tubuhnya yang terbaring di lantai atap sekolah dan segera mengangkat bridal style menuju UKS. Kurasakan seluruh mata tertuju padaku di lorong sekolah tapi aku hanya membiarkan mereka menatapku dan tetap berlari. Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa tiba-tiba pingsan?

"sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?" umpatku kesal

Sesampainya di UKS segera kubaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang dan menyuruh suster untuk segera memeriksa kondisinya, entah kenapa aku sangat khawatir. Aku hanya menunggu dan berdoa agar dia baik-baik saja, kuperhatikan suster memeriksa tubuhnya dan mulai membuka pakaiannnya dan aku melihat sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak ku lihat,… aku hanya terdiam

"maaf kau siapanya pasien?" Tanya suster padaku yang menyadarkanku dari rasa kagetku

"a..aku temannya sus" jawabku sekenanya

"seperti yang kau lihat dia.." ucap suster itu ragu

"aku tahu suster,tapi sebaiknya ini dirahasiakn dulu, aku akan menanyakan alasannya padanya nanti"

"sebelum itu bagaimana keadaanya?"

"tubuhnya memang lemah, dia tidak boleh telat makan"

"oh.. memang kami tidak makan siang"

"sebaiknya jangan diulangi lagi"

"tubuhnya sangat lemah, dia bisa pingsang jika tidak makan tepat waktu seperti ini"

"baiklah, akan ku ingat itu"

"terima kasih suster"

"jaga dia baik-baik" ucap suster itu

"baik"

Kenapa seperti ini Jaejoon? Apa karena ini makanya aku merasakan hal yang berbeda dari dirimu? Tapi itu membuktikan satu hal padaku? Tapi apa kau bisa menerimanya? Apa yang harus aku lakukan padamu sekarang? Aku bingung…. Ku genggam tangannya dan kurasakan aliran yang berbeda dalam tubuhku… Apa aku harus jujur padanya? Kurasakan tangannya bergerak dalam genggamanku

"Jaejoon" ucapku perlahan dan dia membuka matanya perlahan

"kau sudah sadar"

"Yunho-ah, ini dimana?"

"UKS, tadi aku pingsan dan aku membawamu kemari"

"maaf sudah merepotkanmu" kubantu ia duduk di ranjang dan menyangga tubuhnya dengan bantal

"tidak perlu minta maaf, aku yang salah"

"…"

"kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau tubuhmu sangat lemah?"

"maaf"

"harusnya tadi kita beli makanan dulu"

"tapi nanti aku dikerubungi lagi"

"aish.. semua serba salah"

"maaf"

"baiklah, bagaimana kalau mulai besok kita bawa bekal saja dan makan di atap sekolah, sepertinya itu lebih aman, bagaimana?"

"boleh, aku akan meminta umma untuk membuatkan bekal untukku"

"tapi Jaejoon boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu padamu?"

"ada apa?"

"mmmm..bagaimana mengatakannya ya?"

"ada apa Yunho?"

"tapi kau jangan kaget ya?"

"sebenarnya ada apa sih?"

"itu..mmmm.. Jaejoon-ah..mmm..kenapa?" ucapku ragu

"kenapa?"

"tubuhmu….?"

"tubuhku?"

-TBC-

Thanks sudah baca fanfic saya ini ^^

Lanjut kah?


	2. Chapter 2

**B-O-Y LOVE!**

**Author: Me a.k.a Jaehan Kim Yunjae**

**Pairing: Yunjae **

**Length: 2/?**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Romance**

**Cast: **

**Kim Jaejoong**

**Jung Yunho**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I don't own Yunjae. They own each other, but the plot, story and poster are mine.**

**WARNING! **

**This is YAOI fanfic means boy x boy story, so if you can't take it just leaves already. I don't wanna hear bad comments and I don't care with your comments.**

A/N:

Chap ini cuman berisi dialog geje

Tentang alasan Jaejooong nyamar jadi perempuan

Hehee.. XD

Happy Reading ^^

Jaejoong POV

"Jae… Jaejoon … tubuhmu.." gumam Yunho cukup keras, dengan ragu ia mengerahkan tanganya ke bagian atas tubuhku

"tubuhku?" tanyaku bingung dan mengangkat tanganku untuk menyentuh bagian atas tubuhku lalu menundukkan wajahku untuk melihat apa yang terjadi

"A..AHH!…" teriakku dengan menunjukkan wajah seram, bagaimana ini? Kenapa pakaianku terbuka?

"Jae-" suara Yunho menyedarkanku

"apa yang kalu lakukan Yunho?" aku langsung memotong ucapannya dan menggertaknya, menanyakan apa yang telah terjadi

"eh.. itu.. a-..tadi..tadi kan kau pingsan terus aku membawamu ke UKS…. ya.. lalu penjaga UKS mencoba memeriksa tubuhmu dengan membuka pakaianmu…. jadi…" ucapnya dengan kikuk

"kau… melihat…" tanyaku ragu untuk memastikan

"nee… mianhae Jaejoon-ah" Yunho hanya menunduk, sepertinya dia merasa bersalah

"bagaimana ini, Umma?" aku semakin bingung

" tu.. tunggu dulu, aku tidak akan mengatakan pada siapa-siapa, aku janji" sambarnya padaku mengangkat kedua jarinya bersamaan

"benarkah?" balasku

"sungguh!..beneran.. tapi…." dia kembali menunduk

"tapi apa?" tanyaku

" aku ingin tahu alasannya"

"kenapa aku menyamar menjadi wanita?" tebakku

"iya" jawabnya jujur

"sebenarnya tidak juga bisa dibilang menyamar" ucapku memulai

"waeyo?" tanyanya bingung

"karena aku seperti ini sejak kecil"

"Eh… kau mengecewakan orangtuamu, kau harusnya bersyukur pada apa yang telah Tuhan berikan padamu?" ucapnya terus menyambar tanpa henti untuk memberikan ku kesempatan berbicara

"buka babo" potongku dan memukul kepalanya "dan pelankan suaramu, kau ingin semua orang tahu?"

"mian.. lalu?"

"kau ini, sabar dikit napa?" kesalku

"aku kan penasaran" jawabnya polos

"memang aku sudah seperti ini sejak kecil, tapi bukan berarti aku memang ingin jadi wanita… ini keinginan Ummaku" ucapku ragu

"ohh.. aku tahu, Umma mu pasti ingin anak perempuan kan tapi malah dapet anak laki-laki, jadi deh kau didandani seperti wanita" sanggahnya sok tahu

"bukan" jawabku tegas

"jadi…?" tanyanya sambil memiringkan wajahnya

"mmm….gimana bilangnya ya?" gumamku

"emm…"

"aku bingung mau mulai dari mana" ucapku bingung

"dari mana saja tidak masalah bagiku" jawabnya langsung

"tapi itu masalah buatku tau… aish" hardikku kesal

"hahahhahahhaa…" dia malah tertawa

"kenapa malah ketawa?" aku semakin kesal melihat tingkahnya

"jika seperti ini, kau memang seperti laki-laki ya" ucapnya tersenyum

"Aish… aku tidak butuh komentarmu"

"yasudah… jadi gimana?"

"baiklah… kau pasti sudah tahu kan kalau tubuhku sangat lemah" aku memulai

"umm" ucapnya sambil mengangguk "lalu apa hubungannya?"

"sejak kecil memang tubuhku sangat lemah dan gampang rubuh, Umma pikir orang-orang akan selalu menghinaku jika mereka tahu kalu aku anak laki-laki yang lemah dan takut aku akan celaka atau dikucilkan"

"Huh.. Aku jadi bingung?" tanyanya

"makanya kubilang, aku juga bingung mau menjelaskannya" ucapku kesal

"coba ulang lagi secara perlahan"

"kenapa malah kau yang jadi memerintahku?"

"biar aku ngerti"

"sudahlah… pokoknya intinya Umma takut aku akan selalu dihina orang karena aku laki-laki yang bertubuh lemah"

"kenapa begitu?"

"di tempat tinggalku dulu memiliki pandangan seperti itu, anak laki-laki adalah penerus keluarga jadi mereka harus ditempa sejak kecil dan dilatih agar dapat melindungi keluarga"

"lalu karena tubuhmu lemah kau tidak mungkin bisa ikut pelatihan itu, begitu?"

"begitulah, jika aku ikut mungkin aku akan mati"

"separah itu kah?"

"kau pernah dengar Latihan Militer?"

"seperti itu?"

"lebih parah dari itu"

"Whoahhh…. " dia malah terkagum-kagum

"sejak kapan memang harus mulai dilatih?"

"sejak usia 5 tahun"

"itu namanya penyiksaan" wajahya menunjukkan ketakutan

"tapi hampir seluruh anak laki-laki disana mampu menjalaninya, kecuali aku"

"Oh…" jawabnya dengan mulut lebar

"itu juga alasan kami pindah ke kota ini, mungkin bisa dibilang menghindar"

"menghindar ya… sudahlah, jangan terlalu bersedih"

"siapa yang sedih?"

"kamu?"

"sok tahu"

"terlihat di wajahmu"

"dasar…sok tahu" gumamku perlahan dan berusaha menutupi wajahku yang mulai memanas karena malu… dia cukup perhatian padaku, baru kali ini ada orang yang perhatian padaku dengan tulus seperti ini, aku jadi nyaman berbicara apapun dengannya… tak terasa kesepian melanda kami berdua, tidak ada satu pun yang memulai pembicaraan..

"apa kau tidak merasa aneh?" tanyaku melepas kesunyian dengan sedikit melirik kearahnya

"kenapa?"

"bukankah ini hal yang aneh?"

"tidak… menurutku setiap orang memiliki alasan masing-masing untuk hidup dan melakukan sesuatu… jadi kurasa itu wajar saja"

"ternyata kau cukup dewasa juga" pujku padanya

"tentu saja, percuma aku menjadi pria tertampan di sekolah ini" narsisnya

"aish… dan kau itu narsis, muji diri sendiri" kesalku bergumam cukup keras kurasa

"Oh ya, satu lagi, Umma mu ingin kau menyamar menjadi wanita karena kurasa kedua prangtuamu sangat menyayangimu, kau harus tahu itu"

"begitukah?"

"umm…" ucapnya dan mengangguk lagi

"karena mereka menyayangiku…. tentu saja.. mereka sangat menyayangiku dan aku juga sangat menyayangi merka" aku tersenyum membayangkannya

"tapi, dengan begini aku jadi nyaman bicara dengan mu" Yunho menambahkan

"aku perhatikan sepertinya kau sangat membenci wanita?" tanyaku menyelidik

"entahlah, tapi mereka semua menyebalkan, mengerubungiku seperti lalat"

"oh… jadi itu alasanmu langsung lari saat jam istirahat" ucapku mengangguk-angguk kepalaku

"hu'uh"

"tapi baguslah, karena aku juga tidak terlalu suka wanita"

"tapi sekarang kau menjadi wanita" ejeknya

"justru karena itu, aku bosan, setiap hari hanya mendengarkan mereka bicara tanpa henti dan kau tahu bergaya seperti wanita itu sulit tau"

"kau tidak pernah berteman dengan laki-laki?"

"bukankah sudah kubilang, laki-laki yang mendekatiku hanya mau mengincarku dan menjadikan aku mainan untuk dipamerkan… bukankah kau juga bilang laki-laki itu buas"

"tapi kau kan laki-laki juga" ejekannya semakin menancap

"AAHHH… bicara denganmu lama-lama ngeselin" ucapku sambil mengacak-acak rambutku

"hehehhee… mian mian…"

"jadi nama aslimu siapa?"

"Kim Jaejoong"

"bahkan marganya pun beda"

"iya, selama menjadi perempuan aku memakai marga Umma"

"Oh… memang kalau dipikir-pikir nama Kim Jaejoong terlalu manly untuk dipakai menjadi nama perempuan"

"makanya namaku Han Jaejoon"

"mmm... sudah cukup ngobrolnya, sekarang istirahat lah"

"dari tadi kek, aku capek mengoceh terus" kesalku dan mulai membaringkan tubuhku di ranjang

"eh.. tapi tunggu dulu, satu pertanyaan lagi" ucapnya dan menahanku

"apa lagi sih?" aku memelas dan menunjukkan wajah sedih padanya

"sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini?"

"mungkin sampai saat aku berusia 20 tahun"

"20 tahun, sekarang usia kita 15 tahun, berarti 5 tahun lagi"

"kurasa begitu"

"kenapa harus di usia 20 tahun"

"alasannya yang sama, kebiasaan… saat usia 20 tahun akan ada 'Upacara Pendewasaan Diri', saat itu semua anak laki-laki dan perempuan akan diberkati dan dianggap telah dewasa dan dianggap bisa menentukan sikap sendiri"

"Oh…"

"jadi saat itu aku juga sudah dianggap dewasa dan bisa melatih diri sendiri"

"jadi kau sudah bebas dari kewajibah latihan itu?"

"Ne"

"hhhhmmmmm… baiklah, sekarang istirahatlah, aku akan mengambil tas kita di kelas"

"kenapa diambil?"

"suster bilang kau harus pulang dan istirahat di rumah"

"lalu kenapa tasmu juga?"

"aku akan mengantarmu pulang"

"Ehhh.. tidak perlu, aku bisa pulang sendiri" kagetku

"dalam keadaan seperti ini?" ucapnya masam

"ta…tapi kan"

"sudah, aku yang akan mengantarmu titik, mengerti" ucap Yunho dengan tegas dan membaringkanku di ranjang

"Nde.." ucapku lemas dan mulai menutup mataku

End Jaejoong POV 

Yunho POV

"Ternyata Jaejoon laki-laki, pantas aku nyaman bicara dengannya… tapi Kim Jaejoong… Jaejoong.. lebih enak memanggilnya dengan Jaejoong daripada Jaejoon.. tapi kalu memanggil Jaejoong teman-teman malah tau lagi identitas asli Jaejoong, inikan rahasia kami berdua" aku tersenyum

"hmmm… enaknya dipanggil apa ya… Jaejoong… Jae… Joong…Joong…eeenggg.. Joong.. Joong..ie..mmm… eh.. Joongie.. nama yang bagus, cocok untuknya, tunggu kalau Joonie…hmmm..terasa aneh,,.. mmm…baiklah mulai hari ini aku akan memanggil Jaejoon dengan Joongie saja, teman-teman juga tidak akan merasa aneh" aku terus menggumam dan berfikir sepanjang perjalanan menuju kelas

"permisi Pak" ucapku di depan pintu kelas tenyata pelajaran sudah dimulai sejak tadi

"Yunho, kenapa baru masuk?" Pak Choi guru Kimia menanyaiku

"tadi aku dari UKS Pak" jawabku asal

"kau sakit?"

"bukan Pak tapi Jaejoon murid baru itu, aku kesini ingin mengambil tasnya karena dia harus istirahat dan ijin pulang"

"baiklah" ucap Pak Choi

Aku berjalan menuju meja kami berdua dan mengumpulkan semua barang yang masih terletak di atas meja kami lalu memasukkan semuanya kedalam tas.

"saya permisi Pak"

"kau juga Yunho?"

"iya, saya yang akan mengantarkannya pulang, karena ia tidak bisa pulang sendiri" langsung saja setelah aku mengatakan semua itu seluruh kelas rebut dengan bisikan-bisikan kecil

"Hei… suaranya anak-anak, tolong diam" ucap Pak Choi menenangkan seluruh kelas

"baiklah, kau boleh pergi Yunho"

"terima kasih Pak, permisi" ucapku

Aku tahu besok pasti akan tersebar gossip tentang aku dan Joongie, tapi aku tidak peduli karena mereka tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Joongie… ayo kita pulang" ucapku segera setelah sampai di UKS dan melihatnya yang tenaring di ranjang

"Joongie?" tanyanya, sepertinya dia bingung… Haha.. tentu saja

"iya, mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu Joongie, tidak terlalu kewanitaan tapi juga tidak menunjukkan kalau kalu laki-laki"

"darimana kau dapat nama itu?"

"ngarang…. Hehe" aku cengengesan membalasnya

"kenapa tidak Jaejoon aja?"

"ga mau ah, aku kan sudah tahu identitas aslimu, jadi aku ingin beda dari teman-teman yang lain… aku mau yang spesial" ucapku ngeyel dan maksa

"Jaejoong?" tanyanya lagi

"awalnya aku juga ingin memangilmu Jaejoong, tapi nama itu terlalu manly untuk perempuan, jadi aku ambil nama yang pas dari nama aslimu… kau tidak marah kan?"

"tidak.. hanya saja aku sedikit kaget tadi, karena di rumah aku juga dipanggil Joongie"

"benarkah?" tanyaku terkagum dengan pilihanku sendiri

"uummm…."

"baguslah kalau begitu"

"kenapa?"

"tidak apa-apa… sekarang ayo kita pulang, kau bisa jalan kan?" perlahan Joongie duduk di ranjang dan mencoba berdiri, tapi…sepertinya tubuhnya oleng dan hampir terjatuh

"awas…" ku raih tubuhnya yang hampir jatuh ke lantai

"tubuhmu masih lemah"

"aku belum makan siang"

"Ah… aishh- dasar Yunho babo, kenapa tadi aku tidak sekalian membeli makan siang"

"tidak apa-apa, lebih baik aku makan di rumah saja, lebih sehat" ucapnya juga cengengesan

"tapi tubuhmu kan sangat lemah… baiklah begini saja kau naik ke punggungku saja" ucapku dan merendahkan tubuhku

"eh… tidak usah, aku bisa jalan pelan-pelan" tolaknya

"tubuhmu sangat lemah, kau mau jadi lebih parah" tambahku lagi dan mengarahkannya untuk naik di punggunggku

"tidak akan, aku tidak apa-apa, beneran" dia terus menolak

"Aishh.. ternyata kau ini keras kepala juga" ucapku dan langsung mengangkatnya bridal style seperti saat membawanya ke UKS

"Eh… Yah!… apa yang kau lakukan?" ucapnya dan memukul dadaku sambil mengerak-gerakkan tubuhnya

"abis kau keras kepala sekali, ini cara yang paling cepat, sekarang diamlah atau kita tidak pulang-pulang" ancamku dan keluar dari UKS

"tapi aku kan malu tahu" ucapnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dadaku

"tidak usah malu, kelas sedang berlangsung…tidak ada yang melihat kita" ucapku dan tersenym melihat tingkahnya, kadang Joongie memang seperti wanita, tapi dia sangat lucu.

Aku berjalan menuju parkiran di sekolah ini sambil mengendong Joongie, walaupun dia laki-laki tapi badannya lebih ringan dari wanita kebanyakan ditambah pingganya yang terlalu kecil untuk ukuran seorang pria… jika tidak ada kejadian seperti ini juga, aku tidak akan pernah tahu kalau Joongie itu laki-laki.

Kududukan tubuhnya di mobilku dan mulai menyalakan mobil menuju rumah Joongie. Di dalam mobil terasa begitu sunyi, tidak ada yang bicara

"dimana rumahmu Joongie?" tanyaku memecah kesunyian

"tidak jauh lagi"

"badanmu masih tidak enak?" tanyaku khawatir

"iya, rasanya ingin muntah" ucap Joongie sambil menutup mulutnya

"tidak lebih baik kita makan dulu Joongie"

"tidak apa-apa, aku masih bisa menahannya"

"baiklah, tapi kalau ada apa-apa langsung bilang padaku ya" ucapku

"Nde Yunho-ah"

"sekarang istirahatlah dulu, nanti kalau sudah sampai aku beritahu"

"umm…"

Joongie segera saja tertidur, wajahnya sangat manis jika sedang tertidur seperti ini…seperti tidak pernah ada masalah yang terjadi… sangat damai…

Aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau akan pernah ada manusia berwajah malaikat seperti ini, Joongie terlalu sempurna untuk menjadi manusia… kalu dipikir-pikir aku ini aneh, tadi saja saat dia baru saja datang ke sekolah dan memperkenalkan diri di kelas aku sama sekali tidak peduli dan acuh tak acuh… tapi sekarang aku terus-terusan memujinya tanpa henti….apa karena aku sudah tahu kalu Joongie itu laki-laki?

"Joongie…." ku goyang-goyang tubuhnya perlahan

"mmmm…" dibukanya matanya perlahan dan melihatku "Yunho" ucapnya pelan sambil mengucek-ngucek mata indahnya

"kita sudah sampai" ucapku lalu keluar dari mobil dan membuka pintu tempatnya duduk "ayo" kuangkat tubuhnya kembali perlahan dalam pelukanku

"kali ini aku jalan sendiri saja Yun" ucapnya agak malu

"tidak usah, tubuhmu masih lemah" kuangkat tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju pintu depan… ku ketuk pintu itu dan seorang wanita tua yang masih cukup cantik menatapku

"Ne.. ada ap-…. Joongie!" kaget wanita itu

"mian, aku mengantarkan Joongie pulang, tadi dia pingsan di sekolah"

"ah.. terima kasih nak, bawa saja langsung ke kamarnya ya"

"Ne" ucapku dan berjalan menuju kamar Joongie dituntun oleh wanita tua itu

"baringkan saja di ranjangnya" ucapnya dan ku rebahkan tubuhnya di ranjangnya

"kau tidak apa-apa Joongie?"

"ne Umma" ucap Joongie sambil mengangguk perlahan lalu melihat kearahku..ternyata beliau Umma Joongie, pantas saja sangat cantik walau sudah berumur

"terima kasih… engg…"

"Yunho, namaku Yunho.. enggg… Ny. Han" ucapku dan tersenyum…. aku bingung ingin memanggil apa.. Ny. Kim atau Ny. Han

"terima kasih telah mengantar Joongie"

"sama-sama Ny. Han" tambahku

"Joongie kau pasti tidak makan siang ya tadi?"

"mian Umma" sepertinya Joongie merasa bersalah

"Umma tahu kau pasti sulit disana"

"mian… Ny. Han aku dan Joongie berencana akan membawa bekal dari rumah saja" celetukku yang mengagetkan Umma Joongie

"benarkah? Tanyanya memastikan pada Joongie"

" ne Umma.. masakan Umma lebih terjamin dibanding masakan kantin"

"baiklah Umma akan membuat bekal untukmu dan pangeranmu ini" ucapnya mengejek

"Umma" ucap Joongie dan tersipu malu… dia sangat manis jika seperti itu

"baiklah.. Umma ambilkan air dulu untukmu ya" ucapnya dan berajak menuju pintu "tolong jaga Joongie untukku"

"Ne Ny. Han" aku mendekati ranjang Joongie dan duduk di sudut ranjangnya

"Umma mu sangat baik ya"

"Yup"

"aku sangat beruntung bisa mengantarmu pulang" ucapku sambil mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling kamar Joongie

"kenapa?"

"karena aku bisa bertemu dengan Umma mu dan mengetahui rahasia kecantikanmu" ucapku menggodanya

"kau ingin menggodaku"

"tidak boleh…." Joongie hanya terdiam mendengar ucapanku

"sok akrab" gumamnya

"kau bilang sesuatu Joongie" ucapku sok ga tau

"tidak ada… hehe…" jawabnya

"tapi kau ini aneh, walaupun kau bergaya seperti perempuan… bukan berarti kamar tidur juga harus berubah menjadi kamar tidur perempuan kan… "

"kamar tidur perempuan?"

"lihat saja… dindingnya warna pink, lemari boneka, kertas dindingnya juga bentuk hati, bahkan di ranjangmu pun bertumpuk boneka…" tambahku dan mengambil salah satu boneka beruang berwarna pink di ranjangnya

"kamar ini Umma yang mendekornya, aku hanya terima jadi… lagian kata Umma, kalau temanku datang ke rumah dan melihat kamar laki-laki, mereka pasti akan curiga" ucapnya dan memajukan bibirnya

"hhmmm… benar juga sih"

"lagi pula, boneka ini bukan aku yang mau, semua pemberian dari orang" tambahnya dan mengambil satu boneka yang sama seperti yang kupegang

"sebanyak ini?" kagetku

"iya… semua laki-laki yang mencoba mendekatiku selalu memberikan boneka… kalau engga coklat atau bunga"

"karena biasanya itu barang-barang yang disukai wanita kan?"

"iya… tapi aku kan laki-laki" ucapnya dan memeluk boneka itu

"jadi kau tidak menyukainya?'

"suka juga sih… hehe"

"dasar kau ini... kalau tidak suka, biar aku minta dan aku berikan pada adik perempuanku"

"kau punya adik perempuan?"

"iya, dia sangat manja padaku… apa-apa mau dibeliin"

"siapa namanya?"

"kenapa?"

"aku ingin tahu"

"Jung Jiyool, memang kenapa sih?"

"kapan-kapan kenalkan padaku ya… ya ya ya" ucapnya mengharap sambil menggocang-goncangkan tanganku

"kenapa begitu?"

"aku ingin kenal" matanya berbinar-binar seperti anak anjing

"bukannya kau tidak suka perempuan"

"ummm…" dia merajuk dan melepaskan genggamannya di tanganku

"baiklah… tapi jawab dulu kenapa?" Joongie mulai tersenyum lagi

"aku ingin sekali adik perempuan, tapi aku tidak punya"

"kau anak tunggal?"

"iya… ga enak tau, selalu sendirian"

"hmmm… aku akan memperkenlakanmu pada Jiyool nanti"

"benarkah?"

"iya" aku tersenyum "tapi kau harus siap-siap"

"kenapa memangnya?"

"dia itu sangat manja… bahkan pada orang yang belum dikenal saja dia bisa sangat manja"

"memang usianya berapa?"

"dia adik kecilku, walaupun usianya tidak terpaut jauh dariku… sekarang dia kelas 1 SMP"

"masih muda ya… masih imut"

"sepertinya kau sangat tertarik?"

"aku sangat suka adik perempuan…"

"kau ini aneh… yah, mungkin kalian akan cocok"

"semoga saja"

"tapi kau harus baik padaku"

"loh apa hubungannya?"

"aku ini kan kakaknya" ucapku bangga

"kenapa memang?" dia malah meledekku

"yasudah tidak jadi aku kenalkan" ancamku

"Andweeee—" teriaknya

"makanya kau harus baik padaku"

"dasar licik, pake acara ngancem lagi" ucapnya pasrah

"itu baru anak baik" tambahku dan mengelus rambutnya perlahan

"huuh.." dengusnya kesal

"yahhh… aku harap kalian akan berteman akrab karena dia jarang memiliki teman perempuan, apalagi kau lebih tua darinya"

"aku kan bisa jadi kakak perempuannya" sepertinya dia sangat senang

"kakak perempuan… kakak perempuan apa?" tiba-tiba seorang bertanya dari arah pintu dan kami berbalik… tanpa ku ketahui Umma Joongie sudah berdiri di depan pintu.. apa dia mendengarkan pembicaraan kami?

"Um…Umma"

End Yunho POV

-TBC-

*bows

Sankyuu… Arigatou na

Buat yang udah mampir n baca ff ini tunjukkan diri kalian, karena Jaehan cuman mau tahu berapa orang yang sudah baca ff ini

Sampai ketemu di ff selanjutnya ^^

Balas2

**::****Yamamura****Ayumu****…** disini alas an Jaejoong nyamar jadi perempuan terungkap

**::****hatakehanahungry****…** sankyuu udah baca

**::****Soji****…** Na, ini lanjutannya

**::****Naaacccchaaaan****…** Na, sankyuu

**::****putryboO****…** disini alasannya

**::****futari****chan****…** Na. sankyuu

**::****…** ini lanjutannya. Sankyuu udah mau baca


End file.
